


Not Just For Decoration

by orphan_account



Series: Ego Christmas 2k17 [6]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, again... Mike is the guard from FNaF the musical, welcome to the weird crack ship my friends and I created on discord and tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike goes looking for his boyfriend... and finds a bunch of tinsel.





	Not Just For Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> For Ego Christmas Day 8: Tinsel

The studio was covered in tinsel. Stage lights flashed and glinted off of the silver decorations, casting bright reflections all around.

The Jims twins ran by carrying… a crash dummy? Mike decided it was better if he didn’t ask.

“Hi, Mike!” Jim said as they came by.

“Bye, Mike,” Jim said as they ran off, stumbling to a halt just long enough to add, “big brother Bim’s backstage!”

Mike smiled. The Jims tended to have that effect on people.

Sure enough, he found Bim backstage, putting up Christmas lights. He had a rogue string of tinsel hanging over his shoulder.

“Think you’ve got enough decorations up around here?” Mike asked.

Bim spun around to face him, and his face lit up brighter than the fairy light coated studio.

“Nope!” he laughed, “you can never have enough Christmas decorations.”

“I guess that’s fair.” Mike looked around. “There sure is a lot of tinsel out there though.”

A weird look crossed Bim’s face, as if he were up to something.

“Well,” Bim shrugged and stepped a little closer, “tinsel’s very useful.”

“Oh? How so?”

“It’s a beautiful decoration, of course…”

“Of course,” Mike said, still not sure where this was going.

“And you can do this!”

As Bim spoke, he pulled the tinsel off his shoulder, looped it around Mike, and used it to pull him close.

“Gotcha!” he said, with no small amount of triumphant joy.

“Hmm,” Mike leaned forward and kissed him briefly, “so you did.”


End file.
